Kim‑ha'zard
by Love Robin
Summary: Totally Out-of-Body, Totally Out-of-this-World, Totally Unexpected! What happens to Kim&Ron while comatose in Totally Tara! Frustrated Kigo -Sorry, no Shego- leading to KiSS w/another fire-tossing hottie: Shayla Shayla… Double your redheaded pleasure‼
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. El-hazard is owned by Anime International Company and by Pioneer LDC, more specifically Hiroki Hayashi.

Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

**Kim-ha'zard, The Possible World**

Chapter One –_ Arrival_

_A window must be open somewhere… ._

Kim Possible opened her eyes.

_This isn't my bedroom,_ was her second thought. _This isn't _any_ room,_ was her third.

The latter two observations were true. As for the former, if there was a window open somewhere it was nowhere nearby. The redhead sat up, taking in her surroundings even as her mind shifted into what Ron calls her _Mission Mode._ She quickly itemized and prioritized.

Alone. Outdoors. Daytime. Clear skies. Suns high in the sky. Temperate. Exotic jungle or an abandoned and overgrown horticultural habitat. Sounds of life, none dangerously close. Naked. No obvious injuries.

_Naked,_ she frowned, _That's disturbing._

_Hold it… wait… backup! Suns? Plural??_

Shielding her eyes she looked again skyward. _Two. Yep, plural, _she confirmed,_ Toto, we're not in Middleton anymore. Or Colorado. Or America._

_Or Earth._

Out loud she said, "Okay…, what's the sitch?"

The last thing she remembered was feeling sleepy on the couch while watching videos with Ron. They were trying to do in a weekend what normally takes months or years to accomplish; renew and re-stabilize their friendship in the wake of their breakup as a couple. _Awk-weird much?_

Seeing nothing with which to cover herself, Kim took to her feet, circling to better survey the area. She stood in a small clearing, an uneven carpeting of grass underfoot. Strange trees haphazardly placed with gnarled and twisted forms reached for the mostly cloud-free sky. Bushes and other overgrowth, some of them flowering brightly with every color of the rainbow, filled some of the spaces between broad trunks, themselves covered with several varieties of flowering moss-like growths. Not having much knowledge in horticulture, she was nonetheless certain most of the species of plants were completely unknown to her and the world she knew. While sounds of life filtered to her ears from all around, she did not see anything moving beyond one lone but brilliantly painted humongous butterfly-like thing, and what the wind moved.

_Completely alone,_ she determined, _which means…, three… two… one… ._

"Oww! Oww! Oww!" a nearby thatch of undergrowth suddenly erupted in wild motion with a voice so familiar Kim was surprised at times it never came from her own lips. "Where'd everything go?? Ahh! KP‼ Where are you?"

"This way Ron, follow my voice." the redhead spoke levelly. _Ever there for me,_ she mused, not certain in light of their recent romantic fallout if she was annoyed or grateful. Considering the circumstances, she opted for the latter.

_Figures he'd miss the clearing in his landing. Or however whatever it was that brought us here deposited us._

The motion of the bushes grew more frantic, "Hang on KP, I'll be right there!" Kim had noticed that since _The Incident_ he no longer used her actual name, just as she took note how she failed to step forward and help him with this particular trial either. _Will it ever again be the way it was for us? Should it?_

Finally she caught sight of his hand breaking free, followed in quick order by his arm, shoulder, and head. Then whatever grip the vegetation had on him released suddenly and he was dumped fully out into the open. Likewise completely naked.

_Oh yeah, right. Should've expected… ._

The blond bounced to his feet with his usual rambunctiousness, his mouth dropping as he caught sight of her. The two teens stared at each other for long minutes. Though best friends since Pre-K, they still had never before seen this much of each other. Before becoming romantically involved, Ron had overtly remained ever the gentleman, turning his head whenever the situation warranted even if she had occasionally caught him sneaking covert glances. She in turn had grown so accustomed to his presence that she could change in front of him with no more concern than had he been the couch, comfortable with his veneer of chivalry.

_Strange how that changed while we were officially a couple._

Indeed things had been different. A sexual tension had risen between them as each became very much aware the other was of the opposite sex. Suddenly Kim required privacy when changing, he was less inclined to turn away, and his stash of clothing at the Possible home promptly evicted from her room and relegated to the guest room downstairs.

While they had been very free with kissing and other mild forms of displays of affection in public, it was another matter entirely in private. For the past year Kim had erected and maintained the 'Good Girl' barrier while conversely growing more and more dissatisfied with Ron never taking any initiative to break past it. She could see he was interested and just as disgruntled, yet he was put off whenever she took the lead. Their most intimate act occurred just a couple of days ago on the night of their graduation when, determined to find out if he was any kind of man at all, she finally reached into his pants to firmly grasp control of things.

_At least he responded,_ she noted, _just like now…, _"Ron! And here I always thought that was Rufus in your pocket." she jibed, attempting to sound as light as they had always been. _Before._

"Great! First time one of my dreams starts us off naked and you make fun of my equip…," He suddenly froze in panic, "Ah man! I'm not going to look down and actually see Rufus _is_ my dick, am I??"

"Relax Ron, so far I don't see him anywhere," she cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing arms, "And trust me, you aren't in anyway _that_ blessed. Besides, you're not dreaming."

"I have to be Babe," he indicated their surroundings, "we're not at your house, we're not in our clothes, you're 'so not the drama' about parading around nekkid. Ergo, dream.

"So what say we get down to the main act…," his face grew lascivious as he waggled his eyebrows, an action which also set the tips of his ears in motion. "Lovin' the Ron-man and polishing the ol' Ron-shine…, Ah-Boo-yah."

Kim started to turn away, unconsciously borrowing a tone of voice used by one of their former classmates, "Look Ron, we both know that's no longer going to happen so try not to slide any farther down the _Loserville_ slope…,"

"Ahh noo!" he cried, his arms beseeching the sky, "If Bonnie is going to be in this one, let it be the one with _both_ of you! Not the one where you turn _into_ her!"

The redhead snapped her head about so fiercely the boy could nearly hear a whip crack, piercing him with her _Kimmie-est_ cold, hard look, "Ron‼ It. Is. _NOT_… A dream!"

"It…it…it's nn…not?" he faltered, stammering, his bravado draining away. Weakly he asked, "No lovin'?"

"No polishing," She answered curtly. "And me_ and Bonnie?_ Really? _Eww_ much?? Don't…," she started sharply, her hand forming a pistol and cocked at below his belt line, "…make me come over there and give you a pinch. You won't like where, what, and how hard I'll do it.

"And stop pointing that thing at me! I'm sure it's loaded and I don't want it going off, even accidentally."

"Oh! Heh heh…, sorry about this KP," the blushing and wilting blond quickly covered himself with both hands while the redhead remained unconcerned with covering herself. It was not that she had lost her modesty as much as she had lost her… _innocence._

Simply put, Kim was finally comfortable with her herself, her body, and her sexuality. She was also extremely comfortable that Ron no longer had a place with any of it.

_Thanks a lot Shego!_ The boy cursed the absent woman. He began looking about the flowering bushes as if in search of something while she continued to survey their position and situation. "What're you looking for?" she inquired of him.

"Giant fig leaves, or something else clothes worthy." Ron responded, "Want I should find you something too?"

"Please by all means put _Little Rufus_ away first…," Kim snorted. "We shall discuss 'Babe', Bonnie, and the nature of your fantasies some other time. And…," she emphasized, "We _will._ But right now we need to figure out exactly where we are."

"How do you think we got here? I know I saw something suitable through here…," the boy pushed back into the overgrowth up to his shoulders. "Looks like a temperate rainforest. So not anywhere on the equator."

Looking back to the blue sky with the two suns, one a tad more orange than the other, she replied, "I'm fairly certain we're not even on Earth anymore Ron."

"Ah hah! Knew I saw you!" With a grunt of effort the blond pulled out of the forest a large blue leaf nearly twice his size. He wrangled it to the ground and proceeded to work it with a jagged stick, or perhaps it was a thorn, he picked up somewhere. "So, what, another planet? Think the Lorwardians abducted us?"

"Too soon to know yet, but this is much nicer than my previous encounter with them." she answered. "The trees are entirely covered in this moss. No way to tell which way is north. Or for that matter which way we _should_ go." Kim summed up. "At least it's warm and not raining."

"Okay KP, you can look again," Ron invited. She turned back to see that he had fashioned a rough but serviceable poncho by cutting a hole in the middle and using vine-like tendrils to cinch it at the waist. His spindly arms and legs jutted from the open sides. "Give me a moment and I'll find another for you."

"No thanks." the redhead said simply, recrossing her arms.

Ron's eyebrows spiked, "No?" He tried not to look at her, but down-casting his gaze only brought more into view that he found even harder to look away from.

"I don't recognize any of this vegetation. Do you?" she prompted.

"Uhm," a hesitant fidget, "not really."

"Then you don't know how you'll react to that leaf of yours."

"Ahh!" Ron started to pull it off but was stopped.

"The damage is already done, if any," she explained. "This way not only will I not have to see Rufus Jr, but once we're sure its harmless _then_ you can make me one.

"If we're still here." She looked around again and pointed, "I'm thinking we try that way. Less growth in that direction."

"Why don't we just ask directions of the next person we see?"

Kim cocked an eyebrow at him, "Tell you what, you wait here and just do tha… ."

Another thicket of undergrowth rustled suddenly. Fronds parted as a head thrust itself out. "Bhohmp," it uttered, breaking free of the brush to reveal the rest of it. Unlike anything ever seen on Earth, bipedal, it was not much taller than either teen and looked like the combination of a penguin and a kid's version of a tyrannosaur with the skin and coloring of an orca and a bushy mohawk of orange hair like some reptiles would have a fin.

"Bhohmp, bhoh bhoh…," apparently once convinced they were harmless, it waddled quickly across the open space to disappear from sight again. "Bhoh bhoh bhohmp," drifted back for a few moments more.

Both stared where it vanished.

"Ron, you didn't ask it for directions," Kim finally got out.

"You saw it too?" Ron breathed, his mouth open again, "Thank god! I thought my meds had worn off!"

The redhead turned to him, "You're not on any medication."

"Which was what really had me worr… ."

"_AAAAaaahhh‼ Nooo! Get awaaayyy‼"_

Both turned in the direction of the terrified scream and without a moment's hesitation the redhead was off like a shot.

"Oh crap, someone else is off their meds!" Ron was only a few steps behind, but trailed further and further with each distance-eating hurdle taken by his best friend.

For friend was what she was. Despite the awkward shadow of their failed relationship, when not left to their own devices that underlying dependence and trust remained solid, and he would sooner die than fail to back her up.

_Is it just my imagination or is she moving faster than usual?_

After a couple minutes of plunging through the dense foliage, Kim burst into another clearing. A wide and well-used pathway if the more manicured look for the grass gave any indication of the purpose for the long and broad space. Yet it was not the landscaping that had the girl's immediate attention.

It was the woman, and what she was running from.

Fifty yards away a tall lovely woman in her mid or so twenties, wearing some exotic clothing reminiscent of airy and flowing Arabic garb, was running for her life…, _like a girl,_ a part of Kim's mind noted…, from a horde of things kicking up a bit too much dust for her to clearly see individually not that far behind, and gaining on her rapidly.

It was plain she could not get to her first.

Meaning to push off into a dash for the runner, the redhead was surprised to find herself covering half the distance with her first bound. _What the sitch??_ The redhead pinwheeled arms, nearly stumbling as she landed even while taking a quick study of her body's new dynamics, leaving the _how_ and _why_ for later.

_Now_ was for _action._

For if she could repeat the feat, she could it make it just in time. _Barely._ Putting everything into the rebound, Kim launched higher and faster.

Seeing the startling vision soaring towards her, the frightened woman slid to a stop on the grass, like a baseball player into home base. She watched with amazement as the naked redhead sailed just past her head to land between her and the threat nearly upon them both.

As she got closer, Kim had gotten a better view of the attackers. Estimating their numbers in the thirties, her overall impression was of large apes or perhaps huge monkeys, hooting and hollering in a fashion utterly unearthly, clad in either an armor or perhaps a bug-like chitinous exoskeleton. There were several different types or configurations in different colors, and if there was a rhyme or reason to it all, it was not for her to see in that brief assessment. With powerful looking yet stubby legs, their long-armed ape-like swinging strides nonetheless covered ground far more rapidly than any normal human could.

_So what does that make me with this new jumping ability?_

Touching down the redhead immediately braced for the impact of the leading creatures, face set in grim concentration, fists clenched. As the nearest of them leapt for her, she dug her left foot in with a twist in the grass, splaying toes for maximum torque. Hopping up she whipped her right leg around in a _fouetté _timed to connect her heel with the first three in a perfect row.

With howls of pain they went flying high into the air back over their fellows.

_Spankin'!_ she grinned in feral glee.

Her enhanced strength confirmed as not limited to just long-jumps, as soon as she felt grass underfoot again the intrepid teenager automatically dove into the body of massive forms with all the determination of an offensive lineman set to cut through to the opposing quarterback on the Snap.

Ron cleared the jungle in time to see his ex-girlfriend disappear into the alien crowd seconds before bodies erupted, being flung far and wide, high and low, left and right. They turned _en masse_ to deal with the combatant among them. He whistled. _She's always been a juggernaut, but that's bon-diggity to the __ü__ber-max‼_ Spying the befallen individual, he rushed for her side as sounds of _kaiiii-yah‼_ and other battle cries in Kim's voice carried to him from amidst the guttural roars and grunts.

The woman lay there frozen in fear and wonderment. She was about as tall as Ron and wore a high-collared lavender bodice with a peek-a-boo cleavage circle, with sheer material harem pants of a much lighter color under a bare mid-riff. Either side of her light walnut-colored hair, just above her ears, was adorned with large dark colored flowers which enhanced her light blue-green eyes.

Sliding to her side, he carefully gripped her arms, "Come on! We got to get some distance while she buys us time!" Pulling the dazed woman to her feet, he guided her back the way he came and away from the brawl. Running along absently, her awed gaze never left the impressive fight being waged only yards away.

Fully surrounded by the hard-shelled monsters, the redhead put her smaller size and frame to maximum effect. She slipped under grasping arms and between the spaces provided by their bulk, wider shoulders rubbing but gaping at their smaller waists. No matter where her fists or feet landed, it was a connection with the enemy and she funneled her new-found might into every blow. Each time a space cleared she applied a throw from one or another of her repertoire of varied martial arts, sending one flying. Then just as quickly that space was closed again.

Grinning devilishly, Kim proceeded to work off the frustrations of the past few days. Fueled by her conflicting emotions she unleashed against the massed surrogates of Ron, a certain pale green skinned woman, and truth to be told, herself.

_I hate you Shego,_ a punch here.

_And I love you‼_ a kick there.

_Stupid Ron! _double kicks.

_I'm such an idiot‼_ a flip, sending one of the towering giants bowling into three more of its companions.

_Where are you Shego when I need you__…__, _want you_…_,_ the most?_ a simultaneous three-way combination of a kick and two stiff armed palm thrusts.

Fortunately more pressed in at her, for she _really_ needed to start over… .

"That is impossible!" the tall woman breathed.

"_Kim_ Possible actually," he corrected automatically picking up their pace, "But it's really, y'know, a common mistake."

"A truly impressive warrior!" she finally turned to watch where they were going, just in time to cry out as another but smaller group of the gorilla-sized creatures broke from the foliage on the opposite of the broad way that he had. They lunged for them.

The woman screamed in terror as Ron expertly guided her broken field across their path, ducking and evading long-armed grasps as he yelled, "KP‼ Some _HELP_ here‼" Running distraction against Drakken was one thing.

This was totally another.

In seconds redheaded fury and determination rained down from the sky upon the assailants, sending them sprawling like tenpins. The blond could hear in his head the crashing sound of a bowling ball. _Wrecking ball's more like it. What is up with that?? _he wondered,_ Not that I'm, y'know, like complaining… ._ He had a glimpse of Kim pivoting rapidly in a circle on one heel, one of the things' legs firmly in hand as she used it to batter down its fellows before releasing to send it down the lane to crash into the main group. She stood still for a moment hardly breathing hard but still taking a moment to re-center herself, her skin criss-crossed with cuts and scrapes and bleeding from more than a few places.

Suddenly a strong male voice commanded from above, "NOW! Our Lady is clear! Fire, but take care not to hit the priestess!"

Peering up, the woman called in relief, "Master Londs!"

Ron also looked up as arrows, harpoons, and other projectiles cascaded down in waves among the monsters, carefully avoiding Kim as instructed, who leapt away. Above them was some sort of craft that looked all the world to be a yacht-like flying boat. There were a few cosmetic differences, but the description was good enough for the boy.

Appearing between them an instant later, Kim threw an arm around each waist, "Hold on! Next stop, top floor!" She kicked off, lofting them all skyward towards the safety of the airborne ship.

"Aiiiee!" squealed the woman, clutching the teen tightly in return.

Never one to leave her back to an enemy too long, the redhead put an easy spin into the leap, which served them all well as she was able to kick away a couple of large rocks and a tree stump among the dozens hurtling at them. Seconds later they crested over the rails and she gently deposited them onto the steady decking of the craft. The hull rang with repeated thuds from impromptu missiles tossed from below.

As soon as they landed, the voice of Master Londs barked new orders, "Hard Ascension‼ Make for the Roshtarian slipstream! Gunners, lay down suppressive fire!" As the crew rushed about making things so, the ship canted sharply about on a new heading while rising rapidly. Harpoon-like cannons fired on the ground to cover their retreat.

A quartet of women approached, their Arabic influenced garb clearly that of servants, and with servile fussing they smoothly separated the rescued woman from them to see to her needs, leading her aside to where piles of cushions lay.

Leaning against the rail, Kim bent over to rest hands on knees, her sides heaving deeply as the exertions finally had the opportunity to take their toll. Struggling to get her body back under control, she wheezed, "Are y… you okay?"

"Wow KP!" Ron enthused, "That was complete-lee _baaad_-ee-_cal!"_

"Good," the girl nodded as she straightened. Remaining near the railing, they marveled at the newness of everything and tried to stay out of the way of the bustling crew. The airship reached a height and set into the winds, picking up speed. In short order the hostilities were below and behind them, a strong breeze blowing against their faces as they reached a cruising speed.

One of the handmaidens came back over bearing a small bundle in her hands. After a small startled gasp, she bowed before them and intoned, "From Our Lady with her most-felt thanks."

Standing she then proceeded to help Kim into a simple and breezy light pink shift. A darker toned obi-like sash and simple sandals completed the outfit. Then she turned to Ron with a similar but more masculine light yellow attire. The moment she dipped briefly by way of excusing herself, a larger framed man with a heavy beard and mustache stepped up to them. Somewhere in his late forties, he carried himself with the air of command and nobility. His clothing was obviously a uniform and that of a ranking officer; a dark green tunic over white pantaloons and puffed sleeve shirt. A hat the same green as the tunic graced his dark brown-haired head.

Dropping to one knee he bowed, eyes to their feet. "Oh Great and Venerable Priestess, you have both my sincerest gratitude and that of all of Florestica for your skill and bravery with which you delivered Our Lady back to us safely."

"So not the drama," Kim offered her usual response.

"Yeah," Ron chipped in, "They had no idea who theys were messing with!"

"But I think you may have me confused with someone else," the girl continued. "I'm certainly no priestess."

Looking up at them, his eyes widened, but he covered his reactions faster than did the handmaiden. "A thousand pardons, O Mighty Warrior. From my aerial vantage point, I saw but your red hair and impressive fighting skills and immediately took you to be the Fire Priestess from Mount Muldoon. Forgive me my error."

"No big, I'm just glad I could help," she waved a dismissive hand, "I'm Kim and this is Ron."

"'Lo," the blond waved. He whispered aside to Kim, "Another kick-ass redhead huh? Maybe she and I could meet… ." He trailed off at the harsh look the girl gave him.

"I am Londs, chief majordomo to my Lady's household," He indicated himself with a hand to his chest. Standing, he gestured to a door in the forecastle leading below decks, "If you would care to accompany me, we shall see to your wounds and comfort in a proper fashion."

Ron strutted ahead, "Don't mind if we do my good man."

Kim grabbed the boy's shoulder, frowning, "Ron…, rude much?"

"No no," the large man interjected, "It is understandable your loyal attendant desires to secure the way first for your safety." He moved through the door ahead of them.

Ron smiled brightly, "Right KP, for your safety!" Then he frowned, "Attendant?"

The redhead followed after Londs, smirking as she passed the blond and teased in a sing-song tone before disappearing through the portal as well, "Oh yes, please do _attend_ me, my _most loyal_ attendant… ."

Momentarily alone, Ron's shoulders slumped as he muttered under his breath before he too entered, "If only that meant what it once used to… ."

Londs led them down into an elegantly appointed chamber. It was spacious and as most other things seen so far, faintly Arabic in feel, looking like the interior of an authentic desert tent while at the same time very modern. Wide windows, a few opened to allow for a pleasant cross-breeze, looked out upon the passing countryside, of which the top of the jungle seemed a plush blue-green carpet below them.

"Yeah KP," Ron started after staring at the wondrous scenery a few minutes, "This is definitely probably not Earth. I don't think anywhere looks this clean and beautiful back home. From here even the jungle looks tended to a degree."

"Don't forget the two suns Ron," she added, "I'm pretty sure that's a dead give away too."

"If you plan to get technical about things KP," the blond shrugged noncommittally, "I'm not too sure I can help you."

Their host clapped his hands resoundingly and from somewhere behind hanging drapery a pair of young women barely older than Kim herself appeared. They were dressed in much the same manner as 'Our Lady's' handmaidens but for wearing the same green color of Londs and the crew. They dipped in acknowledgment of their summons. "Sir?" they spoke in practiced unison.

"Kewwwlll…," Ron drawled, "…stereo!" Kim smacked the back of his head.

"Drinks for our Honored Guests! Wine, water and light refreshments!" the man ordered. "Also call for the ship's _mediciner,"_ he indicated the redhead and her many bloody cuts with a nod. After the pair left with another dipping bow, Londs gestured to a pit of cushions. "Please, make yourselves comfortable!" he took his own invitation.

"Now, tell me of your nation of _'_Earth'," he implored graciously.

Following suit the pair attempted to explain that they were from a much farther away than any nation. Afraid that he would not understand the concepts, Kim found herself surprised that the man instead nodded in understanding, knowing full well about space and faraway worlds.

"… so you see we have no idea how we came to be here," Kim concluded. "Or why."

"Other than to rush to the side of pretty ladies," Ron gave her a strangely accusing look.

"Then allow me be the first to welcome you to Florestica," he intoned. "Capital of Roshtaria and to all El-ha'zard, called the Magnificent World, and Seat of the Imperial League.

"Apparently you are unaware of the great service you did us all this day," he got very serious, "For you rescued none other than Her Royal Highness the First Princess Rune Venus, ruler of all."

"Y'know, I gotta hand it you KP," the boy piped up, "When you dive in after the ladies, you like, dive right to the head of the class!"

"Ron! Be respectful!" shooting him a look that said, _Stop it!_ To Master Londs the redhead nodded, "It really was no big, I was just in the right place at the right time. Speaking of which, why was the princess…,"

"First Princess," the man corrected.

"Sorry… why was the first princess all by herself and without any guards?"

The cabin girls returned with loaded trays. One with carafes and cups made of silver, the other bowls of assorted fruits, cheeses and breads. The conversation lulled as suddenly aware of how hungry they were, the teens dug in. While Kim drank deeply of a cool water with a slight hint of lime to it to wash down her food, Ron was downing tall goblets of wine in rapid succession as he chewed huge mouthfuls.

Kim dropped her head in her hands. _At least he doesn't need his coupon book__… ._

Finally Londs picked up the conversational thread again, "The First Princess Rune was on a holy pilgrimage seeking guidance from the Psychic Oracles and was only then returning to where we laid berthed and awaiting her return at the end of the Broad Way. Such a quest must be done alone on foot. It was a sacrilege that the First Princess was so waylaid."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," the blond spoke around mouthfuls, "If she's y'know the _'_first' princess, how many do you have?"

"Ron!"

"No no, Great Warrior, your attendant asks a most discerning question considering you are new to El-ha'zard," Londs said as Ron offered her a smug expression. Kim sighed. "There are but two. Her Highness the Second Princess Fatora Venus went missing several weeks ago. Her Highness the First was in fact seeking counsel as to her whereabouts or how to proceed in our time of crisis… ."

As if knowing that she was the topic of conversation, Rune stepped into the chamber, "Master Londs? I wish to offer my personal grati… Oh My!" She too paused to gasp at the sight of them. She froze there for long moments. Londs waited for her to recover her composure, Kim and Ron following his lead.

"…I… I…, I had not a direct look before in all the excitement…," she faltered in her words and almost in step. "You look just like her!"

The majordomo nodded agreement, "I too had observed the marked resemblance, First Princess." He turned to face them, "I apologize. You of course are unaware that your likeness bears a preternatural similarity to the Second Princess."

"Londs, do you think it possible the council could be so fooled?" the princess asked.

"Your Highness, their uncanny appearance at this time, just after consulting the Oracles, cannot be anything less than divine providence!" he gestured at the teens.

"Excuse me," Kim interjected, "If I follow you correctly you have need for your sister to make some sort of important appearance.

She stood, "So like, so not the drama, I'm perfectly willing to do it if it will help… ."

Master Londs interrupted her, holding up a hand, "I'm sorry Great Warrior. We were not referring to you…," he shifted his gaze.

Directly at Ron.

"We were referring to _you."_

* * *

**Notes**: Okay, as you can tell by now this is a "Frustrated Kigo" in that something has happened between Kim and Shego during the past couple days that has plunged them solidly into a sexual relationship. It is likewise certain that Kim and Ron as a couple are kaput.

The blooming Kigo has Kim both comfortable with it and her sexuality, yet is still new enough that she is at a stage of second-guessing herself in Shego's absence. Unfortunately our favorite criminal is back on Earth, leaving Kim wide open in her feelings for… _KiSSing_ with another fiery-tempered flame-throwing gal.

What's a redhead to do?

Now, so that y'all know, though related to _Totally Tara!_ and telling the story of what's happening to comatose Kim and Ron from their POV, this fic starts prior. This is the morning… or maybe even the moment… after they closed their eyes, while _TT!_ starts about a week later.

_TT!_ was written due to inspiration from a challenge on _KP Slash Haven,_ which is why it came first. The nature of the challenge was of the world turning to the unlikely dynamic duo of Tara and Bonnie to replace Kim. While I was thinking of reasons why K&R were out of the picture to the point that _Team Tara_ need step up I entertained many scenarios. Dead, seriously injured, mysterious disappearances, etc., but A) they've all been done before, and B) I personally find those sitches gruesome and depressing. So came about the more peaceful went-to-sleep-never-woke comas.

It also helped gel the opening for _TT!_

Yet I was left wondering: Why are they in comas, and what's going on with them? Among the scenarios I considered, their essences somehow transferred to _El-ha'zard_ (apostrophe mine for pronunciation purposes) made me sit up and go Meow. Literally seconds later the idea of the pairing that makes KiSS sealed the deal.

Oh yes, and K&R have no idea they left their original bodies behind…

Here is my take on a fusion of _Kim Possible _in_ The Magnificent World. _If you know the OVA, then be warned that it _is_ a bit of a re-imagining, even though I'll touch back and re-do some scenes and themes. Trust me, as things progress you'll understand the various changes.

If you _haven't_ seen this animé, do so _soon__…_ Oh! And _**NOT**_ "The Wanderers"‼ Eww much? Sick and Wrong‼!


	2. Royal Drag

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. El-hazard is owned by Anime International Company and by Pioneer LDC, more specifically Hiroki Hayashi.

Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Okay?

**Kim-ha'zard, The Possible World**

Chapter Two –_ Royal Drag_

"KP, why do these things keep happening to me?"

"Oh hush Ron. You don't see me complaining, now do you?" Kim hissed through clenched teeth. She stood again naked as the airship's _mediciner,_ it was not yet apparent if the title meant he was a doctor or simply a medic, slathered a stinging salve into her many cuts and bruises with the promise it would not only disinfect the wounds but prevent scars from forming. As it dried it also served as a bandage, sealing the skin and deeper cuts. "Besides, we promised to help."

_You promised,_ Ron grumped internally before cheering up, _Still there's something badical to be said about having four nubile slave girls fussing over you!_

The blond tried to remain motionless as the first princess' four handmaidens fussed around and about him in the process of completing his transformation into Rune's younger sister. It had started with the _mediciner_ giving him localized injections. The first into the cartilage of his voice-box to restrict it and cause his range to lift to something more feminine, and then another directly into his nipples, from which his breasts were supposed to swell to something approximating the second princess' size 36C. The boy had balked heavily at the latter and it was only due to Kim grabbing him by the ears and bestowing him with the hottest kiss she had ever given, well…, _him,_ that Ron stood there with a sappy grin during the procedure without further complaint.

_Just so long as they leave _other_ things in place!_ he conceded.

The illusion of identicalness of the quartet of young maidens failed against closer scrutiny. Close-up it could be seen that their garb, makeup, and even hairstyles were all apparently of a strict dress code and uniform of the position, with each girl differing in features. Even so, the boy admitted that he enjoyed their combined attention and touches as they stripped him for a _thorough,_ and at some length, sponge bath, including a full release of his… _tensions._ Kim frowned at that but for some reason could not turn her eyes away.

_Of course, turnabout's fair play… ._

She studiously watched not only Ron's reactions from build up to finish, how his smile grew wider and sappier as his eyes turned first glassy then rolled up into his head, but also how clinically the one girl performed the service. _Seems… messy._

Some of the doctor's ministrations did not help her much, at least not in bringing her any sort of relief to her own building frustrations but if anything served only to wind her up more. An accidental…, _Yipes! It'd _better_ be! Eww! The man's old enough to be my grandfather…, _brush against her clitoris with the astringent balm caused it and the rest of her sex to inflame and lubricate. She could smell herself and was fairly certain the rest in the cabin could as well. Certainly the old coot did as his face had a front row seat while he worked down her legs.

_Yeah, accident my ass!_ Still her recently new-found sexual composure allowed her to remain standing with her legs apart while he worked. _Get your kicks now Old Man, _she glared at the top of his head,_ cause I'm betting this is as close as you'll get to this in a long time!_

As the handmaidens proceeded to attire Ron in clothing suitable for the royal princess he was to impersonate, the one that had attended his _tensions_ turned to her with a questioning look. Blushing the redhead shook her head and the other, dipping in acknowledgment, moved out to fetch a bowl of fresher water. What made it all surreal was that First Princess Rune and Master Londs lounged among the cushions observing the entire thing with utter detachment, only paying attention as the boy's metamorphosis neared completion.

_Sex on this world must be open and no big… ._ As much as two days and nights in Shego's bed had done wonders in expanding her horizons, or perhaps define them clearer, the teen was uncertain if she was ready for an entire culture where such openness seemed commonplace. _Dammit Shego, why couldn't you be here with me? You started this, made me beg for it, and had me hunt you down for more, so you should be taking responsibility now!_

"Ow ow ow!" Ron cried in sharp pain, his voice already an octave higher than normal. "What was that?"

One of the women dipped apologetically, "The first of the piercings for your lobe-spangles."

"The wha? Spangles?" he yelled. "What're those?"

"Earrings Ron," Kim supplied through still clenched teeth. As much as she could keep her body still for the _mediciner,_ the stinging sensations, especially from her crotch, required more control regarding speech. Thankfully he was finishing up with her last foot. She nodded at the first princess and her own bejeweled ears.

"Ah maaan!" he whined as the girl moved to his other side while another proceeded to apply the jewelery to his first. _Snik,_ "Ow ow ow‼"

At that moment the one that had left to retrieve fresh water returned, the bowl carefully balanced on a bundle of green and red cloth. After placing the basin down near Ron, she returned to stand before Kim, patiently waiting for the medic to finish and stand.

"Indeed you are a great warrior to have received and shrugged off so many lacerations," he bowed, his eyes filled with a strange appreciative sparkle. He gave final instructions, "You need allow the emollient to dry well so that the more serious ones may set. Do not lave until morning. It was my pleasure to serve you, Mighty One. Praise be for the honor."

_Yeah, I'll just bet!_ She glowered after him as he took his leave, he being the only one outside the royal procession privy to Ron's cross-gendering. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of his hands on her.

"M'lady Warrior," the maiden before her dipped, her arms extended with the bundle.

"Kim, please," the teen tried again, knowing full well the response would be…,

"I apologize M'lady," she bowed in apology, "such familiarity between the stations is not seemly. Even should you be in a position to _order_ me to so address you by name, should I ever slip in public with another beyond my status, my life could be forfeit should their station supersede your own." However the expression in her eyes which no one else was in a position to see spoke of her gratitude for the sentiment.

The redhead nodded in defeat. She recognized there was no way for her to change what she found to be an unacceptable basic inequality about this new world. _At least, not on my first day here._ "What have you there?"

"The _fabrissor_ has finished with the clothing according to your specifications. If it pleases you spares can be made." She handed over the garment, which Kim shook out and inspected. The material felt like a cross between silk and velvet to the touch.

"Looks good so far," Kim smiled. "Let me try it on for size," slipping her feet into the outfit she pulled it on. Lightweight, breezy, and skintight, it stretched onto her frame easily. It seemed both durable and cool. Where the garment edges came together in the front they seemed to close almost like something alive. Belt, boots, gloves and pouch completed the ensemble. She turned slowly, not only trying it out for comfort but modeling in a mirrored panel. "Yes. Yes, _very_ nice. Perfect!" The servant girl dipped, moving out to see to more being made.

Ron would have spit-taked had he anything to spit. "Well, I can see where _your_ head is KP!" he accused.

It was a micro-mini dress with one shoulder done in the dark hunter-green of the Roshtarian military and a rich cranberry-red, long gloves, and thigh-high boots folded down at the knee buccaneer style. The two colors clashed together in a harlequin's dazzle pattern reminiscent of Shego's catsuit, complete with belt and but for the pouch lifted from ankle to left thigh. In true Shego style, the right glove and left boot were red, their mates green, with the insides of the boots revealing the opposing color by being folded down.

Ignoring his solemn attitude, Kim beamed, "What can I say? The look has grown on me."

"That's not all that's gro…," he forced his mouth shut. _Dude! You have no room to talk,_ he lambasted himself silently, _You sat there helpless, unable to do anything more than try to talk her through it… all with a _raging_ hard-on._

The boy closed his eyes in shame as the memory of four nights past washed over him. How Kim's strained look of gratitude for his verbal support turned to horror, her disgust at how obviously turned on he was with her plight growing with every inch he did. How the fight then left her eyes as she closed them to fully embrace the sensations. How she first asked, then begged, then _demanded_ the final relief, before finally shuddering in surrender to the green woman's ministrations…,

_How undeniably _hot_ it was…,_

_Any wonder she agreed too?_

"It's… festive," he finished weakly. "Christmas-y."

The redhead frowned his way but any further discussion was forestalled by the handmaidens stepping back from the blond. As one they bowed toward the princess and majordomo. In perfect unison all three spoke:

"Your Highness the First, we present Her Highness the Second Princess Fatora Venus."

"Outstanding!" the Londs marveled, standing and offering his hand to help up His Lady.

The First Princess glided across the room, using every step to take Ron in. With deliberate grace she walked around him several times, drinking in the image he presented, nodding the entire time. "Utterly remarkable," she said in awe. "Had I not witnessed the transfiguration myself, I would never believe you not my dear sister!"

Indeed Ron looked the part. While Kim had never seen the second princess, she certainly knew that he now only superficially resembled the boy that was her best friend since Pre-K. His normally flaxen hair had been dyed to a deep black with weave extensions extending it to nearly Shego length, his bangs styled rakishly to just above his eyes with two long locks extended from his temples. The injections the doctor gave him was already taking effect, his bust already filling out the top of his blouse to a decent 34B. The long-sleeved gown itself was an ankle-length Roshtarian green with long sea-foam arms and highlights, the hems of skirt and sleeves were wide golden bands with delicate black filigree. Green low-heeled pumps completed the look.

_Funny, _Kim mused,_ how… _desirable _he is all of a sudden… ._

Master Londs stood a distance off, but with a critical eye. "Astounding," he declared. "The League will certainly not pierce the deception. There is every chance of success."

Rune clasped her hands together, "Oh Ron… ."

"Fatora," corrected the majordomo.

The princess was taken aback by the interruption, she blinked, "What was that Master Londs?"

"Pardon my speaking out of place M'lady," the man bowed, his tone not quite matching his words. It was plain that his position granted him a degree of familiarity with his charges the handmaidens could not enjoy. "However as we are due to arrive in Florestica within the hour, you must be in the habit of referring to _her…,"_ he emphasized the pronoun while nodding at the boy, "…as 'Fatora' _now,_ lest you unconsciously slip at an inopportune and critical moment. Such could unravel all disastrously."

The tall woman smiled, "Of course you are correct, my faithful advisor." She turned back to Ron, "Thank you ever so much _Fatora,_ for doing this for me… us… all Roshtaria." she hugged him in a sisterly fashion, prompting him to blush.

"Eh he heh," the faux second princess chuckled, "Really, as KP would say, 'no big'."

"And speaking of me," the redhead crossed her arms, "What's to be my cover?"

"Cover?" both Londs and the first princess asked, not quite in unison. "You shall have no concern of shelter," Rune continued slightly perplexed, "You are of course also welcome to stay at the Palace along with… Fatora."

Kim shook her head, "No no, I'm sorry. I mean a 'cover story'… as to who'm I supposed to be?"

The man's face lit with understanding, "Ahso yes! Now I understand. 'Cover story', a story which covers the wherefore your actions. Quite clever wording, eh M'lady?"

"Indeed it is," Rune agreed with a smile.

Master Londs turned back to the teen girl, "Your… cover story… will be that of a free-lease Warrior-at-Arms who happened fortuitously upon Her Highness the Second Princess in her time of distress, rescuing her from a roving band of the Monkrum… ."

"The who'da'what now?" Kim frowned questioningly.

"The Monkrum. The fearsome horde which you readily vanquished," the man gestured towards the rear of the ship. "You may tell the tale as it just occurred with the substitution of which princess you saved."

"My hero!" Fatora-Ron hammed.

"Yuck it up dress-boy," Kim growled, slightly disturbed that she was more attracted to her best friend as a girl than a boy. _I know that me and Shego… but that doesn't mean that I'm…,_ her mind whirled, _But it does, doesn't it? _

_I'm a lesbian. _

'_Well doy', as Shego'd say. _

"So who…or what… are the munkrun?" the fake princess inquired.

"Monkrum, Second Princess, Monk-_rumm_," the majordomo corrected, enunciating the word slowly. "A most fearsome brand of creature that has overrun the resources of their own homelands and now seek to spread and take the lands of others. They have been more active lately than usual. The Alliance Council of the Imperial League convenes this evening to demand what the Imperial House intends to do in such an hour of their need."

First Princess Rune added, "The Alliance will only be assuaged by the presence of both myself and my sister. They shall demand to know the Eye of God remains at our disposal."

"Eye of God?" Kim asked, not liking the reverent way the name was uttered.

"A mighty weapon in orbit of El-hazard," she continued. "Dormant since the Age of Ancients, it is storied capable of laying waste to the surface of an entire world within hours, or rupture it like a bladder filled with over-fermented wine with but one blow." She shuddered.

"And these guys need see both of you," Ron started, "I mean, both of _us_ to keep their shorts _wad-age_ free?"

All present, handmaidens included though they maintained their eyes downcast in their positions of readiness, blinked at his incomprehensible-to-them slang. "Ahm… I shall respond with a tentative yesss…," Londs drawled cautiously while Rune seemed to go over it again in her head.

"What's the nature of this ancient weapon?" asked the redheaded girl.

"No one knows exactly Mighty Warrior. Those tales have been all but lost to antiquity so long has the device been unlocked, much less activated!"

"So you don't even know if it still works or not," Kim queried.

"There is no doubt it still works," Rune spoke with faith. "While rare to find and hard to divine their operation, artifacts of the Ancients always work once activated."

"And you know this… how?" she prompted them.

Master Londs took over, "As the most powerful and devastating of weapons, the instructions were clearly laid out. An entire sub sect of priestesses devoted only to safekeeping that knowledge, the Priestesses of Mount Muldoon… ."

"Ooh! Where the _hawt_ redhead is from?" a very un-princess-like interjection from Fatora-Ron. "The one you thought KP was?"

The first princess covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes twinkling, "So _very_ much like her!"

The officer's eyes also smiled, for the moment making him look like a brunet Santa but for his trimmer build, "The very one and the same Second Princess," the military man nodded, completely at ease with accepting and furthering Ron's part in the coming deception.

At first the redhead had trouble deciding who to focus on but settled on just asking, "Why the both of you?"

Rune sighed, "Once unlocked, the Eye can only be activated by two members of the Royal Lineage… ."

"And there is only you and your sister," Kim finished for her as was her habit to do, "and why these council people will only be calmed by seeing both of you, whole and unharmed.

A little surprised by the interruption by a relative stranger, Rune nonetheless nodded. Londs as well, "You have the intuitive grasp of a natural born strategist, O Migh… Kim." The girl had held up an 'ah ah ah' finger to forestall the 'Mighty Warrior' routine.

"Oh KP is more than you guys know," Fatora-Ron added with a bit of pride, "She can do anything!"

"From what I have witnessed in how you so readily dispatched the Monkrum, I can well believe that!" the First Princess enthused, clasping her hands in the type of glee that only surviving danger inspires.

"Oh please! I just do what I can," the girl blushed and changed the subject. Slightly. "So…, I saved the Prin… Second Princess, then what?"

"Accepting a temporary Lease of Allegiance, you proceeded to escort her back towards Florestica," Military man provided. "You made it almost to the outer border of Roshtaria when we happened across you ourselves."

There was a small cough from one of the handmaidens which the Royals ignored but Kim caught. "Just the two of us?"

"Who else might there be?" he asked.

She tilted her head towards the waiting girls, surprising both of the nobles, "One or two of them as Fatora's attendants."

The princess blurted, "Why them?"

"Would it not be simpler for the 'story cover' to keep the numbers down to just the two of you?" inquired the majordomo.

Kim shook her head, "First, wouldn't it be less strange for the second princess to have part of her party survive?" At Londs' reluctant nod she continued, "Neither Ron nor I know the terrain or wildlife by either names or description. They can coach us on what we need to know. Ron especially as… _she…_ will be under the most scrutiny." Rune nodded at that. "And it's been my experience that servants readily talk amongst themselves. I'm sure these here are very trustworthy and they're already privileged with our secrets, so why not use them to tell the story we want others to hear? I'm sure it will spread faster and farther than we could do ourselves without them."

Londs glances at his liege, "She speaks like a true purveyor of palace intrigues, M'lady. We should accept her reasonings."

"Then we shall do so my faithful adviser," the woman graciously smiled, "I have always relied upon your counsel, and Kim and Ron both have not only earned our trust, but avail themselves ever further to protect our cause.

"We can easily make changes in the appointments of staff upon our return. Reassign Fatora's usual attendants to myself, which they will see as a step up in their stations no matter how minor, and these will earn our Eternal Gratitude in faithfully dispatching their secret royal mission." All three of the servants present inclined their heads in acceptance of the honor. She asked, "M'lady Kim, do you have a preference as to which shall be at your sides initially until the rest can be properly, as you say, 'covered storied' to Fatora's entourage?"

"Her for one," without hesitation the teenager indicated the one who had subtly prompted the idea.

"And her!" the faux princess eagerly pointed at the fourth handmaiden, the one which had performed the below the belt services, as she had stepped back into the cabin loaded down with spares of Kim's clothing and other gear.

Kim glared and started to object but was cut off by Londs' resounding clap, "Excellent! It is decided then. For show the other two shall attend Her Highness the First as we debark before becoming part of your permanent entourage."

Rune declared, "This shall remain true should even my true sister be returned to me." To the quartet of young girls she clarified softly, "Make no doubts, this honor is by far and opposite a punishment. You shall receive double compensations to your Leases as of this moment forward."

The four responded as one, "Thank you M'lady, we shall not disappoint your confidence."

As she provided Kim with her new gear, the redhead wrapped an arm about the wench's waist. _Wench? Now where did that come from?_ Tugging her close to her side she glared at Fatora-Ron, "This one'll stay at my side. Constantly. Understand?"

While she felt the acknowledging dip in her grasp, she enjoyed the brief droop in Ron's expression. Kim's message was clear and he nodded glum understanding. _Ah maaan, this tanks! Is she _ever_ going to cut me a break and forgive me? How long'll she continue to cut off my balls? So to speak… ._

What suddenly caught Kim's attention though was the way the servant maid remained still and compliant in her arm. No, more than that, the girl had melded her body along hers. With a raised eyebrow the redhead turned to see the brunette's face, her cheeks the color of Kim's own hair. "I shall be ever attentive to M'lady's needs M'lady," she started with all seriousness. "I express profound thankfulness as your hand-chosen valet and favorite. I promise you shall never go in want of _anything."_ The way she said the last word filled in all the innuendo blanks for the hero.

Kim's mouth opened and closed like a fish pulled fresh from the water as even her vanilla mind put together what her words along with her unthinking clutching tightly of the girl appeared to mean. Ron's wickedly lecherous expression only hammered it home. _Wonder if it would have meant something else had I not then pulled her so close… Probably not._

"Londs, so see to Tǽra's reappointment accordingly as well. Such a gift would not be unseeming from a Noble gratified for services well rendered, even to a free-leaser," Rune smiled knowingly.

_No! Not knowingly! Please, I didn't mean that!_ However the look of not only gratitude but the absolute adoration shining from the new valet's eyes stayed her tongue. She sighed in defeat again.

"As so you say First Princess," the man bowed, "as so shall it occur." His tone spoke of a finality to the matter. When he straightened he clapped his hands in summoning, to which the same two cabin maids appeared again from behind the ornate tapestries.

"Sir?" still in practiced unison. _They must have a class for that… ._

"See to it that the rescued Second Princess, her savior, and their entourage are provided with all that they need," he commanded. "Her Highness the Second has been delivered of an ordeal and needs rest."

The pair dipped their understanding and moved to the other handmaidens, which evidentially was how such things were done. On an equal stationed peer-to-peer basis.

With great show, the military man dropped to one knee in front of both 'princesses', "My Ladies, I shall take my leave of you for the nonce to see about our imminent arrival in Florestica and the palace. Your Highness the Second, gratified are we all at your recovery safe and sound."

Rune knew her cue, "Make it so Master Londs." The man remained on the one knee.

At a wordless prompting from the older woman, 'Fatora' added hesitantly, "Uhm, thanks faithful advisor. It's good to be back, y'know…, safe and sound."

With full military bearing the stalwart man stood and, turning sharply about-face, left the room.

_Well, _the redhead shrugged mentally,_ when in El-hazard, do as the El-hazardians do. _"Hi there. Tǽra is it?" she inquired, not giving thought to the fact she had yet to release the other from the intimate hold.

The girl nodded, eyes still shining.

"Do I have the power _now _to order you to call me 'Kim'?"

Smiling slyly her handmaiden shook her head.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry for the delay. This took me longer not only due to some real world stuff frazzling my brain, but the lack of action in the chapter made it harder for me to keep the latest of my stories from growing in my head… when the time comes that I post _**Every Kim Possible**_, I think you'll understand why…

The shortness of this chapter is due to this being the best place to break before the next part, which will have a tad more action and be too long to start here.

As you might have noticed, the El-hazardians, at least the nobility, speak a very… stylized-archaic form of English. There are also some terms that are distinctly non-Terran. Please make allowances for both to highlight that this is NOT Earth. Please and thank you.

Kim's new outfit is inspired by Levelord's Nurse Shego's outfit( http://levelord . Deviantart . com/art/Drink-Gurgle-and-Obey-29047574 )(remove the spaces around the dots), the white parts are now cranberry and the green the darker shade of hunter-green. Plus the fold-over buccaneer-style boots. Thanks again LL‼


End file.
